


tick tock

by krucxa



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Attempt at Humor, Developing Relationship, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fluff and Angst, Historically Inaccurate Time Travel, M/M, Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, the ot3 isn't established yet but hj/mk is, this fic is getting out of hand, this is lowkey everyone/everyone but not exactly?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krucxa/pseuds/krucxa
Summary: Changyoon lowers his head, as if he's too nervous to meet Minkyun's eyes anymore while he speaks, "I don't know, I guess I'm just worried that something might go wrong. Like, I'd get stuck somewhere completely outside the time and space, or something.""You watch too much Sci-Fi."Changyoon glares at him. Though Minkyun guesses he may have deserved it this time.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Park Minkyun | MK, Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjoon | J-Us, Kim Hyojin/Park Minkyun | MK, Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Park Minkyun | MK
Comments: 17
Kudos: 42





	1. oh, it's killing me how

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) i had an idea for this fic ever since their rtk the we must love stage and it was only supposed to be, like, 3k words long at most, so... phew.
> 
> 2) this is really self-indulgent,, also fun fact this is the 3rd time i had to make a tag for an ot3 so there's that 💔
> 
> 3) this fic is only lightly edited, so if there are any mistakes or typos then sorry!!
> 
> anyway, if you're reading this, i hope you'll enjoy this monstrosity

►►

  


_Time isn't real_ ; a funny little sentence Minkyun used to say so often as a teen, usually as an excuse for some of his stupid ideas or questionable behavior. Serving as nothing more than a half-assed joke, definitely not something he'd ever think about other than in these fleeting moments.

It wasn't until a good few years later that he stopped uttering the words in a sarcastic way and the statement became almost too close to what could be considered correct.

It's ironic, somewhat—the way that life works. How _time_ doesn't necessarily fit into the exact definition of the word, as it likes to twist its own rules every now and then.

The pocket watch in his grasp indicates this exact situation happening again. Bending time; it's all Minkyun can think about as his gaze trails the hands of the watch moving forward, closely studying its unnatural pace. How such a small thing could manage to distort reality, he has no idea, though, honestly speaking, he doesn't even _want_ to know.

At first glance, one could mistake the watch as broken, as it doesn't follow the—so-called—natural flow of time passing by, yet that assumption couldn't be further from the truth. Even Minkyun, himself, was guilty of thinking so, back when he examined it for the first time; the pocket watch freshly handed down to him from a distant relative, one that he knows for sure he's seen before yet he couldn't even recognize them. Now, it's been in his possession for long enough for him to know better.

The lid of the pocket watch closes with a quiet _click_ and he exhales, finally tearing his eyes away from the object in question, gaze travelling over the room he's found himself in. It's familiar in a way that eases his worry, the anxiety that he's been feeling more often lately than he'd like to, but the moment his gaze lands on Changyoon, subconsciously—he smiles.

That's just what Changyoon does to him, he supposes.

Changyoon's living room is a place that Minkyun visits frequently, invited or not, because there isn't really a way to warn anyone if he's coming over when one travels the world in methods that most people don't have the access to. But Changyoon doesn't mind, at least most of the days he doesn't, not after Minkyun shared his secret with the other. Sure, he complains sometimes about his privacy getting stomped on and then roughly tossed around (or some other wild and dramatic exclamations) but Minkyun knows him well enough to know that he doesn't really mean it. He's just bratty like this.

Not that Minkyun is much better. Takes one to know one, after all.

It's the very beginning of summer, or Minkyun assumes as much with one glance at the window. That, paired with the overwhelming heat of the room; the AC doesn't seem to help much, and for a moment, he regrets his choice of clothing. Not only is he wearing too many layers for the weather, it's also pretty much outdated during this specific time setting. He shrugs off his coat, placing it on the back of the nearest chair, then stops and _really_ looks at Changyoon, this time.

The other didn't even notice Minkyun yet; he's too busy staring at his Switch. With his eyebrows drawn together and his legs carelessly thrown over the arm of the couch, he seems oblivious to anything and everything around him, and Minkyun doesn't have to wonder too long to remember the name of the game he's playing. That's right—Animal Crossing. Changyoon's latest obsession. It's kind of cute, Minkyun thinks, but would never say so out loud.

Even if they get along this well, some things aren't meant to be shared. Like Minkyun's endless fondness for the other. This is a secret that only he and Hyojin know, and he plans on taking this specific secret to the grave. Confessing to Hyojin was already nerve-racking enough, he doesn't want to relive that stress any time soon.

However, there's one, tiny problem, and it's the fact that Minkyun was never too good at sticking to his plans, so even if he sets his mind to this, it may not end as intended.

So, for now… he just hopes that his smile doesn't let it all show.

He knows he's grinning as he steps closer, but he can't stop himself from doing so, can't will his face into a neutral expression, not today. It's just that, even though it hasn't been that long since he's last seen Changyoon, he'd missed him. While Hyojin held Minkyun close, he'd still missed him. He just wishes he could see the two of them at the same time, in the same place. In the same room.

If only that were possible.

Changyoon still seems oblivious of his presence even as Minkyun stands right behind the couch, raises his hands and covers Changyoon's eyes. Only then, does the other jerk, almost jumping out of his skin before he tips his head up, wide eyes meeting Minkyun's amused gaze. That is, before he frowns. And slaps Minkyun's palms away.

Yes. That's right. That's the love of his life.

God. He's been spending too much time with Hyojin, lately.

"You could've just said _hi_ , dipshit," Changyoon huffs out in mock offense, but it doesn't take long until his glare softens into something nicer, maybe even sweeter, like he's just as happy as Minkyun is to see him again.

The Switch rests in his lap now, easily forgotten as Changyoon shifts to properly face him, and his eyes wander to Minkyun's outfit. He sniffs, then adds, picking at the dark waistcoat, "Hyojin, again? At this rate you'll start acting like someone's grandfather. Or great-grandfather? What year was he even born in? I swear, if you start using some weird old-fashioned slang—"

With a flick to the forehead, Minkyun cuts him off, "I won't. It doesn't work like that," but then he smiles again, just a teasing lilt of his lips, "what, are you jealous?"

Quick to defend himself, Changyoon waves his hand in a dismissive way, "why would I be? You just keep on going on some time-bending rendezvous with this... medieval lover of yours, or whatever—"

Minkyun raises an eyebrow. He's not sure whether he feels entertained or exasperated, "that's… _way_ off, first of all, he's not _that_ old. But," he pauses, eyes scanning Changyoon's face for any clue about how he's really feeling, before he continues, "you know, if you wanted to spend more time with me, you could've just said so."

The other doesn't seem convinced, though. He avoids Minkyun's gaze, as if he's too embarrassed to meet his eye, and that's when something _clicks_ in Minkyun's mind, "oh, unless… you wanted to come with me?" he murmurs, uncertain, and the words cause Changyoon to stiffen, so he prods further, "is that it?"

For a moment, it's quiet. When Changyoon huffs, Minkyun knows that the pause was too long to be casual, so if the boy were to deny it again, he wouldn't even believe him. Instead, though, still reluctant to hold Minkyun's gaze, Changyoon says, "maybe."

He's fidgeting with the Switch again, Minkyun notes. The room feels a bit colder suddenly—maybe it's due to the seriousness implied in such a simple answer, or maybe the sun hid behind the clouds outside. He can't see the window from his spot, so he can't actually confirm or deny it, only guess.

He nibbles on his lip, "why didn't you just say so?"

Changyoon looks up, down at his hands again, then places the Switch on the table in front of him with finality, as if to show that he's fully focusing on the conversation now, "I just… I don't know, I didn't want to burden you," he drifts off, shrugging, and Minkyun waits for him to continue, "like, going to the past? That seems so cool, especially when you tell me all about your visits, all about… Hyojin, but… would that even be possible? For me to come with?"

Is it?

Minkyun purses his lips.

"I don't know. I've never tried to take anyone with me," he speaks slowly, thinking over Changyoon's words. Truth is, he never even considered that possibility, he'd only ever travelled alone. If bringing someone else would even work, what then? Would it be safe? Could one of them get stuck in a time they don't belong to?

He doesn't want to get his hopes up, but Changyoon is still staring at him, still waiting for… something, whatever it might be, and Minkyun truly doesn't want to disappoint him. He never does.

So, carefully choosing his words, he adds, "we could try. Tomorrow. If you really want to."

Changyoon smiles, and it's one of those smiles that widens with seconds passing by, relief mixed with excitement. Even if tomorrow doesn't end well, for now, Minkyun decides it's worth the way that Changyoon gazes at him just then.

  


►I

  


As Minkyun changes out of his clothes into something more current-time-period-appropriate, he thinks, it's a good thing that Changyoon doesn't mind Minkyun keeping some of his belongings at his place. Like the hoodies or t-shirts in Changyoon's closet, or his own toiletries in the bathroom.

Even though Minkyun could technically go to his own flat and change there, it would surely attract some questioning glances, if not even more unwanted attention. Besides, at this point, he spends more time here than at his own place, anyway.

If Changyoon had guests more frequently than he does, maybe then Minkyun would worry about leaving his waistcoat inside the closet, carefully folded on top of Changyoon's jumper; though, he knows that only ever Yuto or Jaeyoung stop by once in a while, so there's nothing really to stress about.

If either of them were to ask, he could just bluff or say that Changyoon's into cosplay lately, or whatever.

Surely they'd believe it.

Before he leaves the bedroom, he takes a minute just to look around, taking the room in as if it's the first time he's stepped inside. The only thing that changed since he'd last been here is the tank top—one that he barely recognizes—thrown over a chair and the phone charger lying on top of the bed.

It's almost as if he was only gone for a day, instead of a full week which he spent with Hyojin; though to be fair, he's not certain if said week converts into just as much time lost in the future, or if it bends into a whole another unit of time. It's gets hard to keep track of, sometimes.

Now, the bedroom—so familiar, yet so different from what he'd gotten used to in the past few days. Even though it didn't take long before Minkyun stopped experiencing what could be described the closest as culture shock, after travelling from one time period to another, it still feels a bit weird to wear just a pair of shorts and a long sleeved shirt. It's a relief from the hot weather, sure, but he can't help but snort when he wonders what Hyojin's reaction would be to see him like this. Like the mental image of a Victorian man gasping at the sight of ankles. Except, quite literally, in this case.

Ha. Wouldn't that be funny.

Finally, with that thought in mind, he exits the room. Changyoon is in the kitchen; the cheery tune of some song Minkyun doesn't recognize, but is probably popular nowadays, gives it away. He stands in place for a moment, fully focusing on the melody until he deems it nice to listen to, and only then does he make his way inside the small kitchen.

As expected, Changyoon is there, perched on the chair as if he can't be bothered to sit in a proper way, which honestly can't be good for his back but Minkyun chooses not to comment on it because the other seems content enough. Instead, he glances at the phone lying just an arm's reach away from him, on the round kitchen table. If Minkyun was curious enough, he could shift closer, check what the song currently playing is called, but he chooses to speak up instead.

"Did you remember to feed my baby while I was gone?" he asks, and Changyoon only has the time to huff out something between a sigh and a scoff before Minkyun adds in, "does she still visit?"

"Please don't call her that," Changyoon grumbles, as if it really bothered him, "but, yes, the cat still wanders here. I even fed her this morning, she seemed kinda happy to see me. Either me, or the food. Eh, it was probably the food," with that, he looks away. Like he's embarrassed. It's kind of cute, in some weird way.

Minkyun makes a satisfied sound, strangely similar to a purr, but it cuts off shortly as he doesn't expect Changyoon to continue, "you know, I think the local cats must've held some urgent meeting about you, because two days ago a couple of kittens kept crying in front of my house. At three in the morning. While I was trying to _sleep_. And yesterday, the neighbour's tabby somehow got into my bathroom. Do you know what it's like to hold a staring contest with a cat while doing your business? Because now _I_ do," as the last sentence leaves his lips, Changyoon shivers, looking borderline traumatized, and Minkyun has to bite his lip to stop himself from bursting out laughing.

"Well, aren't you popular," he comments, and the scathing look Changyoon sends him makes it _so_ hard to keep a neutral face, but somehow he manages to hold back a snicker. In turn, the other relents, shifting in the chair until he finally sits in a socially acceptable way.

It's as much of an invitation as he's going to get, so Minkyun pads closer and takes a seat on the opposite side of the small table. Changyoon raises an eyebrow at his choice, but otherwise doesn't react.

"What's that?" Minkyun asks, pointing at the glass that stands, disregarded, on the side of the table.

Changyoon glances at it, and his eyebrows furrow slightly as if he forgot about the drink altogether. It made Minkyun wonder; what's on his mind, if he was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't even pay attention to anything else? On one hand, he wants to ask, but on the other hand, he isn't sure if it's his place to do so.

Blissfully unaware of his mental conflict, Changyoon shrugs, "some... juice, I think."

Very specific. Minkyun wrinkles his nose, then reaches out and promptly downs the rest of the drink despite Changyoon's loud protests. Even as the other keeps glaring at him, Minkyun licks his lips, processing the flavor, and nods, "it's orange."

Changyoon makes a face, then comments dryly, "how observant of you."

Now, bickering and poking fun is something that Minkyun is used to. Changyoon seems to enjoy it just as much as he does, which is also a plus, so usually, he would reply with another biting remark; but this time, he keeps quiet.

It's probably a bit concerning, given how Changyoon looks more weirded out as the silence stretches, and soon enough, he doesn't even bother hiding his staring. He even keeps Minkyun's gaze when his eyes snap up to meet Changyoon's own, and there's something off about this entire situation, even if Minkyun can't put his finger on what, exactly, it might be. But he stubbornly holds Changyoon's stare, and it's like they're both waiting for the other to break the awkward silence.

It's… uncomfortable. Which is the last word he would ever use to describe Changyoon, or his relationship with him, so just that thought alone makes Minkyun feel bizarre.

Eventually, Changyoon is the one to clear his throat, and he asks, "what's wrong?"

Minkyun… blinks. He parts his lips just to close them again, because that's how much the question throws him off. In the end, he manages to reply, "me? I'm okay," then he pauses, dragging his gaze up and down Changyoon's body, noting his strangely stiff posture, "you, though? You look like you're worried about something."

Changyoon exhales; it's not deep enough to be called a sigh, but with the expression he's making, it might as well be, "well, obviously. I've never time travelled before, so the thought of what tomorrow might bring…" he drifts off, as if embarrassed to finish the sentence, but Minkyun nods for him to go on, and so he does, "honestly, it kind of scares me."

For a moment, Minkyun considers him quietly. It's understandable, he would probably feel the same way if their roles were reversed; and it's not everyday that they talk about more sensitive matters such as fear, so the revelation affects him more than it probably should.

"We don't have to do it if you don't want to," he replies, careful, but it seems like the wrong thing to say because Changyoon springs up in his seat, waving his palms hurriedly.

"No! No, I do _want_ to, I'm actually pretty excited to see how it works—" then, the panic fades off his face and he shoots Minkyun a _look_ , one that can't possibly mean any good, "and to finally meet your lover boy, too."

Minkyun scoffs. Of course. He should have expected Changyoon to say something like this, especially when he's trying to divert all the attention from himself.

Though, his chest _does_ feel a little bit warmer at the mention of Hyojin.

"Oh, shush."

Unsurprisingly, Changyoon snickers (and he doesn't even try to hide it, the brat), but fortunately doesn't tease him any further. Instead, he lowers his head, as if he's too nervous to meet Minkyun's eyes anymore while he speaks, "though… I don't know, I guess I'm just worried that something might go wrong. Like, I'd get stuck somewhere completely outside the time and space, or something."

"You watch too much Sci-Fi."

Changyoon glares at him. Though Minkyun guesses he may have deserved it this time.

The miffed stare makes him feel somewhat sheepish, so he smiles apologetically, and at first Changyoon's eyebrows only draw further in, but then his expression changes back to neutral when he hears Minkyun's next words, "no, but really, I'm sure that won't happen."

"How do you know that?"

Minkyun purses his lips; there's one fact backing up his reasoning, and it's, "for starters, it never happened to me."

It's simple logic, right? He couldn't even count all the times he had warped the timeline and yet every single time, he came out safe and sound. Not once has he appeared at a different time period than he had in mind, so he seriously can't imagine why Changyoon's presence would change anything.

Of course, there's always a small chance that things might go awry, they're literally dealing with a time-bending pocket watch, how is _that_ even remotely logical—but there's a sense of comfort that comes after using it so much without failure, it feels like Minkyun can truly rely on it, even though it's probably unwise to trust an object that deals with the everlasting flow of time.

He could still wonder about the _what if_ s, but in the end, Minkyun thinks that it's as safe of a way to time travel as they could get.

Changyoon still doesn't look convinced, though. He pulls a face, then mumbles, "yeah, but you're you, and I'm a whole another person."

Whatever logic Minkyun has been thinking about? Thrown out the window.

It's a shame, really. He had a nice internal monologue going on, and all that.

He quirks an eyebrow and asks, "so what, you think the universe holds some kind of grudge on you?"

To his horror (and, perhaps, slight amusement) Changyoon seems to truly consider the words, glancing up at the ceiling and pouting in deep thought. He rubs at his earlobe lightly before speaking up, looking more concerned with every second, "maybe? Shit, what if it does? Maybe I'll get stuck sometime during the medieval era because of that one time I accidentally stepped on a puppy's paw and now the world wants some sick revenge because I'm a trash can of a human being and—"

"Oh my God, you are _not_ a trash can," Minkyun cuts in, and Changyoon pauses before sending him a disbelieving look.

"Is this really what you choose to focus on? Really?" he replies and it's almost like he's speaking with his hands instead of his mouth, because he almost whacks Minkyun in the face in the process—which causes the latter to yelp.

Catching Changyoon's palm mid-wave, Minkyun keeps a tight hold on it, just in case, and hisses through his teeth, "shut up, just, shut up, okay," with that, he waits for the other to relax again. Only when Changyoon lowers his hand does Minkyun's hold on it easen, and he drags his palm lower to link their fingers loosely in a way that he hopes is comforting.

"Seriously speaking though, I get why you're nervous, the first time I used that pocket watch was… honestly, a bit traumatizing, but mostly because I just didn't know what happened," he admits, even though he still gets a bit embarrassed whenever he remembers that moment.

Glancing up to meet Changyoon's eyes, he continues, "but you know what this is about, I've told you how it works, and… it would be kinda ridiculous if it worked just fine for me but suddenly decided to malfunction only because you joined me, right?"

He watches as Changyoon drops his gaze to the floor. Briefly, he considers tapping his hand to get his attention again, but it doesn't even take a minute before Changyoon replies with a meek, "kinda, yeah."

Okay. Good. He's getting the point across, somehow, now Minkyun just has to make sure that Changyoon _really_ believes him.

Tightening his hold for just a second, he continues, "so trust me with this, okay? It's going to work. I'm sure it will."

A pause.

"Okay," Changyoon huffs out. There's something unreadable in his gaze when he meets Minkyun's eyes this time. It almost makes him squirm.

"I trust you."

  


►I

  


The next morning, Minkyun wakes up alone. In Changyoon's bed.

Now, usually whenever he stays over for the night, he tries to keep his distance and sleeps on the couch because he doesn't want to cross any boundaries; but today is different. It's simple, really—Changyoon specifically asked him to. Sure, he might have tried to play it off ( _"I'm not letting you sleep there, it's uncomfortable,"_ he'd said) but Minkyun knows him too well to believe that.

The real reason behind it is Changyoon's still existent worry and a need for comfort. And what's a better way of comfort than cuddling?

Okay, that last part was arguable, but platonic cuddles worked in this case, so that's what Minkyun chooses to focus on.

Platonic. He repeats the word in his mind, because he doesn't want to admit that he wishes it wasn't exactly that—but that's not important right now. What is important, is the fact that the sun is already up outside and Minkyun is _alone_.

If the thought of waking up next to Changyoon was already a bit weird, then waking up without him when he should be here is even weirder. 

Why isn't he here? And, more importantly, where did he go?

Maybe he just woke up before Minkyun and decided to eat breakfast on his own, for whatever reason. Or maybe he just went to the bathroom. Or, what could also be possible, is that he freaked out about their time travel plan again and ran off to do something stupid.

All of these options sound equally credible, but there's only one way to find out which one's right.

So Minkyun sits up in the bed, rubbing at his eye until it stops itching. He considers the silence for a moment, noting that whatever Changyoon might be doing, he's going out of his way to stay quiet. Either he's being considerate or he just doesn't want to deal with Minkyun's antics this early. Or both. Though, he wouldn't be surprised if it was actually the latter.

Well, there's no point in sitting there and passively pondering Changyoon's whereabouts when he can easily get the other's attention. So, Minkyun clears his throat, and then he yells.

There's a hollow _thump_ , followed by a level, but somehow full of feeling, "what the _fuck_ ," before Minkyun hears rushed footsteps headed towards the bedroom and he can't stop himself from smiling smugly at Changyoon when he opens the door and peeks inside.

Suddenly, his disappearance makes a bit more sense. His bangs are pushed back by a headband, and a sheet mask sticks to his face; Minkyun doesn't really have to wonder anymore, because Changyoon's appearance answers all the questions from before.

"Care to tell me why you're screaming bloody murder at," Changyoon pauses, shooting a quick glance at the clock, "eight in the morning?"

Minkyun shrugs, "wanted to check if you're home."

At first, Changyoon only squints at him, and Minkyun tries to make himself look as innocent as possible. He throws the blanket over his shoulders and blinks up at Changyoon in a way he hopes comes off as pure, but all that earns him is a frown from the other.

"I hate you," Changyoon mutters, and Minkyun sends him a flying kiss, exaggerating the lip-smacking sound; before he exits the room, Changyoon shudders. Minkyun would feel offended if only it didn't look so funny.

The rest of the morning passes by in the blink of an eye; Minkyun washes his teeth while Changyoon pats some moisturiser into his face— _"When will I get to properly care for my skin again if we're going to the past?"_ he whined at Minkyun's odd look, and the latter had no response to that other than a _fair enough_ —Minkyun changes into a familiar waistcoat and lends Changyoon one of his own when they realize that Changyoon can't really show up in his own clothes. They eat a small breakfast, too. Small, not out of choice, but because Changyoon can't stomach anything more from his nerves and Minkyun loses his appetite due to some weird second-hand worry.

Way too soon, it's noon, and Minkyun is holding the pocket watch in his hand while the other eyes it warily. As if it was going to jump out of Minkyun's grasp and bite him, or something. Minkyun really can't believe that he's got feelings for this guy.

"So, like," Changyoon starts, raising his hand just to awkwardly hold it mid-air, because he hesitates to actually touch the thing, "how does this work?"

Minkyun sends him a look, "I've already told you, haven't I?"

"No, I mean," he gestures vaguely at the watch, "like, do I have to hold your hand for this to work, or what?"

Now, that's a good question. Minkyun hasn't really thought it through before, but he gets the feeling that it just… doesn't sound right. He purses his lips, "no, I think… you should keep contact with the watch itself, you know? I mean, uh," he glances at the object that's actually so small he can't really picture Changyoon holding onto it with him, then turns his gaze to the fob, "you can… grab the chain? Maybe?"

"That doesn't sound too convincing," Changyoon mutters, and Minkyun retaliates by stomping on his foot, lightly, because he doesn't actually want to hurt him, "shut up, this is my first time doing this too!"

But even though Changyoon winces and acts like he's doing something that he would truly prefer not to (as if this whole thing wasn't partly his idea) he still steps even closer, fingers circling around the thin chain, then his pinky links with Minkyun's thumb. Now, that wasn't necessary, so Minkyun guesses it's just for comfort, but the action messes with his heart, anyway.

This isn't the right time to have a crisis, though. He knows that Changyoon trusts him not to mess this up, as if they could even afford the consequences—and if he lets it show, if Changyoon notices any sign of hesitation, that would only cause him to panic again which could potentially lead to things going awry.

So. Minkyun schools his expression as best as he can and takes a steadying breath.

Then, with a specific time and place in mind, he glances down at the face of the clock and watches as the hands stutter, and start moving backwards.

  


◄◄

  


After one repeats an action often enough, they get used to it, so it's no wonder that when Minkyun lifts his gaze from the pocket watch, he's completely unaffected; not by the change of their surroundings, nor by the entire time-bending process.

The corners of his lips turn upwards when he recognizes the living room of Hyojin's house and he's no longer mind-blown by the stark difference between this and the interior design of Changyoon's, or even his own, place.

Changyoon, on the other hand… doesn't seem to be feeling his best. It takes Minkyun a moment, but he notices the slightest tremble in Changyoon's posture, as if his legs barely manage to hold him up anymore.

With his eyes wide open, his gaze bounces around the room, and it's like he can't decide what to focus on for more than a split second—but then again, it's understandable. A chance to time travel doesn't happen every day, for most people at least, but it doesn't take too long before the overwhelmed expression on his face changes into one of awe.

As Changyoon looks around, fully takes in the room they appeared in, all Minkyun can pay attention to is… Changyoon himself, unsurprisingly. Perhaps he's being a bit too obvious. Man, he should get a hold of himself.

Well. At least they both got here in one piece.

He's not sure how long it takes until Changyoon finally tears his gaze away from their surroundings and turns to face Minkyun. There's curiosity mixed with a childish kind of innocence in his eyes as he peers up at Minkyun, and on one hand, it's a bit adorable, but also he knows not to trust it too much.

And as expected, the tone of his voice doesn't match his expression at all when he parts his lips and asks, "so… where the hell are we?"

Minkyun clicks his tongue, "you know, Hyojin would scold you if he heard you cuss in his house."

There's a pause, before Changyoon finally releases the pocket watch. Minkyun didn't even realize that they were still holding onto it until he heard the chain rustle with the action, so he stuffs it into his coat while Changyoon comments, "not exactly the answer that I wanted but thanks anyway."

Minkyun shrugs, "I'm just warning you."

Unlike Changyoon, who's unfamiliar with this living room—not to mention the rest of the house—Minkyun feels comfortable here. There's a couple of armchairs placed in front of a fireplace that he makes a beeline for, immediately sinking into the one that's on the left.

This one is his. Hyojin always rests on the other one whenever they feel like staying inside for the day, so even just settling on the soft cushions makes him feel content, in a way. This time, though, there's no Hyojin—maybe he's at work?—and Changyoon walks over, hesitating right before he takes a seat.

The sight of the other in a place that usually belongs to Hyojin is… weird, but surprisingly, not unwelcome. It feels right, actually. Not in the way a replacement does, but rather a pleasant addition. At this moment, Hyojin's presence feels like the last piece of a puzzle that Minkyun needs.

It takes him a moment to realize that he zoned out, gaze stuck on Changyoon, who fortunately doesn't seem to have noticed it. Minkyun didn't really pay much attention before, but now that he thinks about it, it's interesting to see Changyoon wear something so different from what he usually does.

When Minkyun offered his clothes, he hadn't realized how big it would look on the other, and, maybe if not for his current hairstyle… he could fit right in. Like this, Changyoon perched on an armchair and seemingly staring off into space, it looks like a scene straight out of a painting.

Or maybe Minkyun is just biased. Maybe a tiny bit.

"Do you know when Hyojin will get home?"

Changyoon's voice interrupts his train of thought, but all he can do is shrug. If their visit wasn't so spontaneous, then maybe Minkyun would have some idea, but this time, he could only guess.

He turns to glance at the window, and from the corner of his eye, he sees Changyoon wince, "well, if this is gonna be a long wait, at least this chair is comfy."

Minkyun nods, "it is. We spend a lot of time here, actually."

Changyoon sends him a look. He looks mildly curious, "really?"

"Yeah. As you said, it's comfy. But also, even though I've done this numerous times already, wandering through the streets or meeting people—just, stuff like this in general, as a time traveler is never exactly... the safest thing? If you get what I mean," he pauses, but Changyoon only stares at him blankly, so Minkyun sighs and tries to explain, "you know, there's always a chance that I might slip up and, like, say something that I shouldn't have a way of knowing or talk about something that hadn't happened yet—that kind of thing."

"Like, you'd mention someone's death and they'd think you're threatening them?" Changyoon muses, and Minkyun considers it for a moment before he agrees.

"Sounds about right."

There's a beat of silence, and Changyoon's got his thinking face on—that one, the one that he's learned to either dread or look forward to—so Minkyun steels himself for whatever he's about to say.

Finally, Changyoon clasps his hands and says, "dude, imagine all the stupid shit you could get away with. Like, I don't know, you dab in a picture once and in the future people would make some conspiracy theories about it, or something."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Minkyun comments, because he's had this exact idea before and he can't think about it again or else he'll be tempted to actually fulfill it this time, "I mean, photography just _barely_ got invented—"

But Changyoon cuts him off, "then… dab in a daguerreotype, or—whatever they're called."

Damn.

"Changyoon, stop thinking about changing history, I _assure_ you that it won't be worth it."

The boy in question lets out a long-suffering sigh—as if he's not the one coming up with ridiculous ideas. It should be Minkyun to act like this, and yet.

Changyoon looks at him sideways, then murmurs in the most unimpressed voice, "like you'd know."

Well. Isn't that a bit ironic.

"Actually, yeah, maybe I would!" he counters, but decides against elaborating, because this isn't the right time to open that can of worms; even if his words cause such an impact.

It's almost hilarious, the way Changyoon's eyes widen, sitting upright in his seat as he's about to pry further—but then they're both startled by the sound of the front door opening, and they fall silent, turning towards the hallway.

Changyoon seems considerably more alert than Minkyun actually feels, because it only takes him a moment before he recognizes that pattern of footsteps. He relaxes back into the armchair, waiting for Hyojin to reach the living room, and he can't hold back a grin as the familiar figure appears in the doorway.

Hyojin, Minkyun notes, doesn't look as tired as he usually does after coming back from work, so maybe that's not where he was after all. Actually, he seems to be in a surprisingly good mood—there's a shadow of a smile on his lips, though his expression quickly changes into that of surprise when he sees Minkyun. It's like he's so shocked to see him again so soon that he doesn't even notice Changyoon's presence.

"Love?" is the first thing that comes out of Hyojin's mouth. Minkyun's already used to it, but Changyoon's eyes bug out at the term of endearment; he wouldn't have thought that bringing Changyoon along would've been this amusing.

Because the boy is obviously staring at Hyojin, looking like he's either about to run off or faint and isn't it just hilarious that his best friend, whom he'd have a crush on for the longest time, seems to have a very hard time keeping his composure when Minkyun's boyfriend is around?

Could he blame him though? No way. That would be somewhat hypocritical of him, considering his own first impression of Hyojin—that, and his awe-struck reaction when Minkyun saw him for the first time.

And this whole situation? Definitely far from a crisis, that's for sure. Minkyun could work with that. Could, and certainly _will_. He just needs to see how things will go at first.

Lifting his hand to wave shortly at the newcomer, Minkyun drawls, "hello."

"I didn't expect you to come back so quickly," Hyojin adds in, and there's this glint in his eye, the silent question.

Minkyun has seen it enough by now to recognize it, and he shrugs, easily answering, "well, neither did I. You could say this was a spur of the moment decision," with that, he points towards the other armchair, and only then does Hyojin notice Changyoon.

He raises an eyebrow, but then his lips tug into a smile, "you must be Changyoon?"

The said boy startles at the sound of his name, and the question seems to pull him out of the daze he's been in. He blinks a couple of times before nodding sharply, "yes—yes, that's me, but how did you know?"

"Minkyun talks about you a lot," the other explains despite Minkyun's little, alarmed sound, "besides, you don't exactly look like today's gentlemen."

Stunned, Changyoon nods quietly, then sends Minkyun a questioning glance and mouths _is it the hair?_

"It's definitely the hair."

Despite keeping his voice low, Hyojin hears the whisper anyway, and his chuckle fills the room. The sound of it makes Minkyun's chest feel all warm and tingly inside, and even though Changyoon tries to school his expression into something neutral, he still gets a bit starry-eyed. As if this wasn't the first time he's ever met Hyojin.

The amount of fondness practically radiating off of Changyoon doesn't quite match the situation, but Minkyun guesses, it's not like they completely don't know the other, not after hearing Minkyun's entirely biased rambles about the two. Still, there's a difference between knowing _of_ someone and personally getting to know them, but they've got time. A whole lot of it.

Finally, Hyojin steps further into the room, walking over to stand right by Minkyun's chair. He takes a hold of Minkyun's hand, pressing a kiss between his knuckles to make up for the lack of a proper greeting. Instead of letting go, he links their fingers before turning to face Changyoon, whose gaze is locked onto their joined hands.

"Wait, where are my manners? Pleasant to finally meet you. My name is Hyojin."

Changyoon still looks a bit out of it when he murmurs back, "yeah, I kinda assumed so."

The corner of Hyojin's mouth tilts upwards, then he adds in, "I hope we'll get along."

Up until now, Minkyun kept mostly quiet, but now he chimes in cheerfully, "oh, I'll make sure you will," and with that, he casts a teasing look at Changyoon, who in turn frowns at him. This is going to be fun.

  


►I

  


A few minutes after the initial greetings, Changyoon pulls him into the bathroom and closes the door so quickly that Minkyun is honestly surprised it doesn't get slammed in. Hyojin just barely excused himself to his bedroom, but Minkyun didn't really get to ask why as Changyoon snatched him up immediately after.

Now, he watches as Changyoon runs his hand through his hair, and he looks on the verge of a crisis like this, his short fringe all ruffled up and wide eyes staring accusingly at Minkyun.

He takes a deep breath but it doesn't seem to help his nerves because he places his hands on Minkyun's shoulders and the grip almost hurts; it's a bit concerning.

Minkyun raises an eyebrow, and that's all it takes for Changyoon to hiss out, "what the fuck, Minkyun."

He must look as confused as he feels in that moment, because Changyoon makes a conflicted sound, kind of reminiscent of a blaring siren, before he continues, "you didn't tell me that your lover boy is, like, the drop dead gorgeous type!"

"Actually, I did. You just didn't take it seriously because you're hard to impress," Minkyun counters, and the words earn him another agonized noise.

It's so hard to hold back a snicker, and before he even knows it, there's a full on grin plastered to his face, "but you're right, he's very beautiful, isn't he? Inside and out. I still can't believe how lucky I am," he chatters on, because damn him if he won't take every chance to gush over his boyfriend, and if Changyoon's looking progressively grossed out by the second, well, that's his problem.

"Oh for—can you stop that, I get that you're happy and in a successful relationship, but," Changyoon pauses, gesturing aggressively at himself, "some people here are single. And you talking about how _perfect_ Hyojin is doesn't help."

Minkyun parts his lips to retaliate, but then he notices that the other isn't really looking at him anymore. Instead, he's staring off into space, as if his thoughts are going a mile a minute, and it doesn't take too long until Changyoon cradles his face and whines into his hands, "fuck, this is _so_ against the bro code."

"The what?"

But Changyoon ignores him, wailing in self-pity, "I mean, he's your _boyfriend_ and all, oh my God, I absolutely can _not_ make a move on him—mom didn't raise me to be a homewrecker, shit, am I a disappointment already? But I didn't even do anything yet. But what if I _accidentally_ do—"

Despite the situation, the longer he listens, the more amused Minkyun feels. Sure, Changyoon may be having a crisis, but he doesn't even realize that… this isn't really a problem. Not in this case.

So he clears his throat, and when that doesn't work, he taps Changyoon's shoulder to get his attention. The latter finally falls silent, and after a beat, he lifts his head with a questioning hum. Minkyun smiles, hoping that it will come off as comforting "if that's helpful, neither me nor Hyojin are against polyamory. Just saying."

Changyoon's mouth flips open; he looks like he's about to say something but thinks better of it, so his lips just close and part for a minute. Even though, in turn, Minkyun feels slightly worried now—he never even implied that he might be into polyamorous relationships, not in front of Changyoon, much less that he wouldn't mind letting in Changyoon, specifically, so this entire situation is nerve-racking—but at least the sight is entertaining.

He'd always found Changyoon's dramatic reactions rather hilarious. Though he doesn't really feel like laughing this time.

"Are you being serious or are you just saying this to make fun of me?" is what Changyoon finally says, "cause I genuinely can't tell."

Minkyun has no idea what, exactly, he was expecting, but definitely not this. His eyebrows furrow and he kind of can't believe his own ears because that's just ridiculous, "obviously I'm being serious, why would I joke about something like this?"

All Changyoon does in reply is shrug, so Minkyun sighs and says, "listen, if you actually end up liking Hyojin and this isn't just some fleeting crush? Then, I'm rooting for you. Just don't try anything dumb, because if you hurt him, best friend or not, I _will_ kick your ass."

What he wants to say, but doesn't add; he wishes that Changyoon would end up falling for him too. Though he doesn't really believe that would happen. After all, they've known each other for so long now, and Changyoon never showed any romantic interest in him, so why would that suddenly change? Liking his boyfriend doesn't necessarily mean he would like Minkyun too, and Minkyun is well aware of that, so he doesn't want to get his hopes up.

Changyoon liking Hyojin should be enough. Because, for Minkyun, Changyoon being happy is already enough. "I won't."

When Minkyun glances at him right then, Changyoon looks affronted at the mere implication. And that's a good sign, right? Of course, he never really believed that Changyoon would be the type to do things like this, "I don't even know yet if this… crush, or whatever it is, means anything at all, but if it ends up serious… I won't."

This should be enough.

So why isn't it?

  


►I

  


The day passes by surprisingly fast. Usually, if Minkyun came to see Hyojin, he'd stay in the past for at least a week, rarely, even, up to a whole month. But since it's Changyoon's first try at time travelling, and Minkyun doesn't want to throw him into the deep waters right off the bat, they decide to come back the next day, in the early morning.

That's just enough time for Changyoon and Hyojin to get to know each other a bit, since Minkyun doesn't have anything to catch up on, and if all goes well, maybe Changyoon would like to travel with Minkyun again sometime.

Right now, they're all inside Hyojin's bedroom, and Changyoon is excitedly telling Hyojin some story that Minkyun has heard more than enough times to know it by heart; so he tunes their voices out, drowning in his own thoughts instead.

The two are sitting on the edge of the bed, while Minkyun is splayed over the sheets, his head resting in Hyojin's lap as the other threads his fingers through his hair. It feels nice, and a stupid idea passes through his mind, hinting at the fact that this is probably the closest thing he'd ever get to feeling like a cat. If Hyojin petting him like this is so satisfying, then Minkyun might just get jealous of all the kittens that Hyojin has ever interacted with.

As it turns out, Hyojin wasn't at work that day—which was a bit obvious, now that he thinks about it, because he wouldn't come back home so early if that was the case—but instead met up with a friend of his.

" _Minkyun, you know which one_ ," he'd said before, and it only took Minkyun a moment to realize exactly who he was talking about. Seungjoon, because who else could it be?

Minkyun met him a few times. Through Hyojin, of course, so at first he had to gain Seungjoon's respect but it didn't take long for the other to warm up to him. He's the only other person to know of Minkyun's secret—well, in this time period, at least—so their relationship grew from a casual acquaintance to Minkyun having to answer Seungjoon's numerous questions about the future and Seungjoon having to put up with his antics.

All in all, he could see why Hyojin is so close with him. If Seungjoon ever asked him whether he could time travel with him, Minkyun would probably say yes. Maybe.

Now, Minkyun supposes he knows how Hyojin must have felt while introducing his boyfriend to his best friend, because isn't he doing basically the same thing right now?

At least they seem to get along, like Hyojin mentioned earlier that day. Well, maybe Hyojin still behaves a bit excessively polite, but that's better than acting closed off, like he did the first time Minkyun met him—though given the circumstances, one couldn't really blame him. It _was_ a rather unfortunate meeting—but this isn't the right time to reminisce about it, so Minkyun focuses back on the situation at hand.

Another thing he notices is, Minkyun's presence might be helping, too—they both know him well, so if either starts feeling somewhat uncomfortable, they can turn to him for help.

Luckily though, it doesn't seem like that help is needed. Not any time soon, at least.

The topics of the conversation change as fast as if they were cards from a deck currently being shuffled. Minkyun catches a few words here and there, and follows their chat somewhat closely. They speak about photography, as it's still a new topic and Hyojin seems interested in the way it evolves in the future; Changyoon brings up fashion somehow, interrogating Hyojin on this time period's trends, what kind of thing he wears on the daily, in public or at home, and Hyojin even offers to show him the fancier pieces of clothing that he owns, but only ever gets to put on for work.

Minkyun doesn't even register how it happens, but after a while the topic of the conversation drifts towards him.

"I can hear you shit-talking me, you know," he comments at one point, and the fingers still playing with his hair pause. The two glance down at him, Hyojin with an—obviously fake—innocent look, while Changyoon seems to have forgotten his presence entirely, which, okay, ouch. That's just plain rude.

"We're doing no such thing," Hyojin replies, then starts moving his hand again, and Minkyun knows it's just a clever way of distracting him but he relents anyway, relaxing under Hyojin's touch.

But he might have trusted the other a bit too quickly, because the other speaks up again, "actually, I was just about to tell Changyoon about our first meeting," and Minkyun makes a sound that could only be described as a shriek before he grabs Hyojin's hand and pleads, "God, _no_."

He only feels a tiny bit embarrassed when he notices Changyoon observing them, his curious gaze travelling from their hands to Minkyun himself.

"Why not?" he butts in, and if Minkyun didn't know better, he'd mistake it for a whine.

"It's—" he says at the same time as Hyojin clears his throat, and they both go quiet. They stare at each other for a few minutes, in different levels of embarrassment and understanding silence, before Hyojin finally turns to face Changyoon again and says, "let's talk about it some other time, alright?"

Minkyun doesn't even know when they will find _another time_ , if Changyoon even decides that he wants to travel with Minkyun more after this—but the other agrees surprisingly easily, even though he continues to cast analytical glances at Hyojin and Minkyun both.

Man. He really hates thinking about their first meeting.

They move on rather easily; Hyojin asks Changyoon a question that he seems more than happy to answer, and Minkyun goes back to only half-heartedly listening.

It's a good thing, he thinks, that _this_ is how Changyoon and Hyojin met. There was no embarrassing encounter, no stupid misunderstanding, only a genuine attempt at forming some type of a friendship.

Sometimes, Minkyun wishes that were also the way he met Hyojin, with no complications and _definitely_ no getting mistaken for a thief; but then he remembers that if not for that, they may have never met in the first place. And he would know. He tried to change their first meeting enough times, just to realize that maybe playing God wasn't exactly Minkyun's calling.

Time travel is only worth it as long as you don't try to abuse the power that comes with it.

With that thought in mind, he opens his eyes. He almost started dozing off like this, but now he looks around the room to fully come to his senses again. And then he notices it.

"It's getting late," Minkyun brings up, and the other two fall silent again, all of them turning to face the window on the other side of Hyojin's room. It's already dark outside, but that's to be expected, given the time of the year.

Hyojin doesn't really seem surprised, but he can tell by the look on Changyoon's face that the boy feels perplexed; after all, just yesterday it had been summer, by his point of view. But now that they travelled back in time, a whole different time period and season, it probably didn't really sink in until now. They've spent the entire afternoon inside, so it's understandable that the entire situation didn't feel quite as real as if they just burst into the lively streets. Now, _that_ would be a culture shock for Changyoon.

"We're staying for the night, right?" Changyoon speaks up, just to make sure, and Minkyun drawls out a _yeah_. The other nods with a thoughtful look before his eyes suddenly widen and he asks, "wait, but _where_ can I spend the night?"

There's a pause, and Minkyun takes a second to process his words. The couple turns to stare at Changyoon, who shudders when he notices all of their attention on him, "okay, there's _no way_ I'm sleeping in the same bed as you two. What if you do something weird while I'm right here?"

"We won't," Hyojin says at the same time as Minkyun hums, "you're welcome to join us," and all the teasing earns him is Changyoon's scandalized face before Hyojin shoves him hard enough that he almost falls off the bed.

At least the reactions are worth it.

"Actually, there's a guest room, it's the third door down the corridor. So don't worry, you don't have to see my face _too_ much," Hyojin adds in—easily ignoring Minkyun's whine about ruining all the fun—and Changyoon appears slightly less flustered so maybe Hyojin might be onto something; though Minkyun is still disappointed that he didn't let him poke fun at Changyoon for a bit longer, "Minkyun used to live there before we, uh, started dating, so I'm sure it's at least somewhat comfortable."

Changyoon nods, taking the information in, and Minkyun peers up at Hyojin, trying to come off as innocent as possible.

"How do you know that I stayed there for the comfortable sheets and not just as an excuse to keep looking at your beautiful face?" he chimes in, both because he likes to act insufferable but also because it's an easy way to mix a compliment in; and he knows that Hyojin will play along.

"Then, if it's not to his liking, he'll stay to appreciate my good looks in the morning," Hyojin replies. There's a polite smile on his lips but somehow it still holds a warning, and if there's ever a good moment to stop joking around, it's probably right now. He knows better than to mess with Hyojin's temper, so Minkyun clears his throat and drops the topic.

So, they stay the night. Even though he's already used to going to sleep with Hyojin lying in the same bed, the knowledge that Changyoon remains in the same house makes him feel… some way, that he can't quite put his finger on. But then, he doesn't really want to, anyway, so he tries to focus on Hyojin's smile as he says _goodnight_ instead.

  


►I

  


Minkyun wakes to a comforting warmth and an arm thrown over his chest. Instinctively, he cuddles in closer, and the action earns him a breathy laugh from behind him. At first, the sound leaves him confused, but soon he remembers that he's with Hyojin again, and that knowledge is all he needs to relax once more.

Opening his eyes slowly, he lets his fingers trace Hyojin's arm, revelling in the warmth for a minute before he clumsily turns around in Hyojin's embrace. When he succeeds, he finds the other already smiling at him.

"Good morning," Minkyun murmurs, to which Hyojin replies with a hushed _morning_. It's still mostly dark outside, but that's to be expected, considering that the time they travelled to is late autumn.

It's still a bit of a shame, though, because like this, it's hard to fully see all the details of Hyojin's face. He has to squint to really make it out, and Hyojin scrunches his nose at him in response.

Sometimes, Minkyun just likes to lie next to Hyojin like this, for a prolonged amount of time, just to truly appreciate the other's presence. On a cold morning like today, he doesn't really feel like getting up just yet; he'd much rather fall back asleep, or even simply hold Hyojin and let the other hold him too.

And for a while, that's exactly what they do. Hyojin's fingers trace patterns on the back of his nightshirt and he burrows his head into Hyojin's neck, the only sound filling the room being their steady breaths. It drives him into this weird barely-conscious state, when one hasn't fully drifted off just yet but is very close to doing so. Falling asleep in Hyojin's arms always came easier to him than while alone.

Maybe that's why he doesn't really notice when the door of the bedroom creaks open, and Hyojin's fingers pause, splaying over his back instead. Maybe he would actually fall asleep, if the sound of Changyoon's voice and Hyojin's soft replies didn't rouse him again.

He lifts his head, turning towards the doorway, where Changyoon is still standing, his eyes snapping to meet Minkyun's gaze right before widening.

It seems like he's just asked a question and is still waiting for its answer, but instead of whatever he wanted to hear Hyojin says, "see, you woke Minkyun up."

And Changyoon's stance stiffens, making him look guilty, so Minkyun quickly butts in, "not exactly. I was barely dozing off."

He doesn't have to look at Hyojin to know that he's got that amused smile on his lips when he pets Minkyun's cheek with the back of his palm and replies, "if you say so," with that, he retracts his hand and refers to Changyoon again, "could you repeat what you said, though? I didn't really catch that."

Changyoon shifts his weight from one leg to another from where he's still standing right at the entrance. Is he too uncomfortable to actually enter the room? But he seemed more than content sitting on this bed last evening. Could it be that the sight of Hyojin and Minkyun still lying in bed is making him feel awkward? Or could it be Minkyun himself? That would make sense, maybe, considering the fact that he left his own bedroom so early yesterday, while Minkyun was still inside. Does the sight of Minkyun like this make him uncomfortable or is Minkyun just reading too much into this?

No, he's probably overthinking it.

Changyoon clears his throat, this time aiming his question at Minkyun, "I just wanted to know when you plan on leaving."

That… wasn't exactly what he had been expecting. Minkyun blinks, before squinting at Changyoon's figure. He has no clue why the other looks as tense as he does, unless the idea of time travelling made him queasy again.

Maybe leaving him all alone for the whole night was a bad idea—the overwhelming silence makes it so easy to overthink, and even though Changyoon acted grossed out at the thought of staying in the same room as them, Minkyun still remembers that he'd asked Minkyun to lie by his side just the night before.

So maybe it wouldn't be too far off to say that Changyoon is scared this time too.

"We can leave whenever you want," he says, sitting up in the bed despite Hyojin's confused hum, "I don't mind. If you want to come back home as quickly as possible, we can do that, just say so."

He watches as Changyoon winces, dropping his gaze to the floor. He's rubbing the back of his neck, and if Minkyun's eyes aren't playing tricks on him, the tips of his ears turn slightly redder; but Minkyun doesn't want to embarrass him, he just wants to help, and the sight of the other like this makes him worried.

"Maybe… not immediately, I don't want to, like, ruin your reunion or something," Changyoon pauses, but doesn't really react when Hyojin huffs, mumbling something along the lines of _you wouldn't ruin anything_. Minkyun would agree with him, but then Changyoon continues, "but… I do feel a bit weird, I don't know why. Can we head back soon?"

And maybe that's what does it—the way that he sounds so vulnerable in that moment, that gets Minkyun to accept his plea straight away.

So it's not that surprising that the following hour is rather uneventful. They leave the bed and try to engage Changyoon in a conversation so he doesn't stay alone with his own thoughts again, while getting ready for the day. They don't even eat breakfast together, because Minkyun is in a rush to make Changyoon feel comfortable again, and Hyojin doesn't seem to mind too much, so it's all good.

Before they leave, Hyojin kisses him goodbye and asks when Minkyun will come to see him again. He wishes he could give a more specific answer than _a week or so_ , but with time travel, there's never a reliable way to tell.

And when Minkyun holds the pocket watch again, with Changyoon huddled up to him, the last thing he sees before time and space starts to bend is Hyojin waving at them. There's a smile on his face, though Minkyun knows him well enough to tell that he's sad to see them go.

Like a comet, Minkyun comes into their lives without much warning and with every meeting comes the time to part ways again.

It's the only aspect of being a time traveller that Minkyun hates.

  


►►

  


Back in Changyoon's house, Minkyun tugs the pocket watch out of the other's hold and slips it back into his coat, which he takes off rather quickly, throwing it over the couch without much thought. Travelling between different time periods once a week, or longer, doesn't affect him so much, but as it turns out, doing so three times in three consecutive days drains his energy somehow.

He never even tried to bend time this much in such a short time; the overwhelming exhaustion that comes with it is unknown to Minkyun.

Compared to him, Changyoon seems pretty much okay by now, if not a bit shaken up by the whole bending process. He doesn't look exhausted though, which is a plus. Minkyun, on the other hand, wants nothing more than to lie down and not move an inch for the next two hours.

And Changyoon seems to notice it, too.

"Are you okay?" the words come out in a small voice, like he's scared that anything louder than a whisper would tire Minkyun even further. It's a thought that's a bit ridiculous, but he appreciates the sentiment.

Not wanting to worry the other too much, he rolls his shoulders and stretches his back. When he speaks up, he tries to sound casual, "yeah, just a bit tired."

But Changyoon doesn't believe him, if the furrow of his brows is anything to go by. He steps closer, wordlessly taking a hold of Minkyun's wrist and leading him towards the bedroom. Minkyun follows him without arguing much, because he knows that doing so would not only be useless but also tiring, and he's got no energy for that.

So he sits on the bed like Changyoon gestures for him to do, and watches as the other ruffles through his closet. Soon, a loose shirt joins Minkyun on the bed, and he picks it up carefully, sending Changyoon a questioning look—all it earns him is a pair of joggers thrown right at his face.

"Change into this. I'm sure it's more comfortable than a waistcoat," Changyoon says, while picking out another outfit for himself to change to, "I'm gonna go change in the bathroom, so don't take too long because I don't want to walk in on you with no pants on, alright?"

All Minkyun replies with is an agreeing hum, and just like that, Changyoon leaves the room.

Sitting on top of the bed like this, he feels weirdly reminiscent of yesterday's morning. Yesterday. It was only yesterday that Changyoon was so nervous to travel through space and time, just to finally meet Hyojin. It was only yesterday that Minkyun woke up right here, alone while he'd silently wished that Changyoon was still lying next to him.

He can't believe that so little, yet so much could happen in just one day. Just how much could change.

To Changyoon, Hyojin is no longer just a touching tale that Minkyun brings up more often than not, a romantic anecdote of the past. Just like to Hyojin, Changyoon isn't just a fleeting futuristic dream anymore. Neither of them are Minkyun's story to tell the other now, but people who have actually interacted and might cross paths more often from this point on.

Well. Playing matchmaker always seemed a bit intriguing to him.

When Changyoon comes back, he knocks on the door lightly, waiting for an okay to come in. He changed into an outfit just as comfortable as the one he'd picked out for Minkyun, and he doesn't waste his time as he walks over to the bed and throws himself face-first over the soft blanket. He stays like this for a good minute and Minkyun observes how long it takes for Changyoon to reconsider holding in his breath and turn to lie on his back instead.

"I had fun, you know," the boy speaks up, and Minkyun sends him a sceptical look. Considering their hasty retreat, he doesn't fully believe that, but Changyoon huffs and continues, "no, really, I did. Just… before the _spending all night having an existential crisis_ part."

That seems more like it. Minkyun nods slowly, "that's understandable."

Changyoon exhales, hard, through his nose. He's staring up at the ceiling like he's got some personal grudge against it, but he doesn't seem aware of the face he's making. Probably too busy thinking.

Minkyun knows how much time bending can affect a person, so he lets Changyoon take as much time as he needs. Unlike the other, he doesn't lie down, but keeps a respectful distance while sitting at the edge of the bed. He doesn't want to make Changyoon uncomfortable again, if it really was Minkyun that's the problem.

"Hyojin's nice," Changyoon eventually says, tone almost suspiciously casual. He doesn't meet Minkyun's gaze, but does elaborate when Minkyun pokes his side. Right after making a displeased noise, that is, "honestly, after hearing so much about him from you, I kinda expected to meet some prince charming, or whatever. And at first he did seem a bit intimidating, in that unfairly attractive way, you get what I mean?"

Minkyun _definitely_ does, "yeah."

Changyoon doesn't even give him a chance to say anything else, because he's already continuing his thought, "but then, after we talked a bit more, and he stopped worrying about his manners so much… it made me realize that he's just, you know, a normal dude. Just really pretty. And from the past. That made it easier to naturally get along with him."

"I'd imagine," Minkyun replies, "no matter the time period, we're still people. Humor wasn't invented a decade ago."

The comment earns him a chuckle, before they both fall silent. It's far from uncomfortable, but it feels somewhat different from what Minkyun is used to, as if their relationship changed in some small, indescribable way after their time-bending trip.

He can only hope that it's a good type of change.

"Minkyun?" Changyoon chimes up, voice a bit quieter than before, like they're sharing secrets meant specifically just for the two of them. Minkyun hums for him to go on.

"You love Hyojin, don't you?"

Changyoon doesn't need to explain what type of love he means; Minkyun can tell just by the sound of it. They're not talking about intense, yet fleeting feelings—what Changyoon is asking him is whether Minkyun thinks that he's actually in love with him.

Which is probably a big deal, but Minkyun has known the answer to that question for a long, long time.

So, without hesitation, he replies, "yes."

It's a bit disorienting, how the corner of Changyoon's lip turns upwards for a split second before his expression turns neutral again. He doesn't quite meet Minkyun's eye as he says, "yeah, I can see why."

The words surprise Minkyun so much that he can't figure out a fitting reply for a good minute. He simply stares at Changyoon long enough that the other starts looking embarrassed, before he finally snaps out of it, "wow. He really left an impression in you, didn't he?"

He doesn't get to see Changyoon's reaction because the other turns around then, probably to hide his face from view, though Minkyun can't think of a single reason why.

"You could say that," is the vague response that Changyoon finally settles on, and if Minkyun wasn't so exhausted by all this time travelling, maybe he would have pried further, ask what Changyoon means by that. Instead, though, he only sighs and lets the other act as mysterious as he wants to, just this once.

With Changyoon's back facing him, and one of Minkyun's legs hanging halfway out of the bed, he can't suppress the impression of how bizarrely cold the room feels all of a sudden. Compared to him, Changyoon seems pretty comfortable, lying down on top of the blanket and showing no sign of discomfort; maybe it's just Minkyun who feels weird. Maybe the silence only seems awkward to him.

"Minkyun?" the other calls his name again, and this time, he doesn't verbally reply, but he doesn't need to. Changyoon knows that he's listening.

There's a pause, as if Changyoon wasn't entirely sure of what he wants to say, or whether he actually wants to voice his thoughts at all. Minkyun waits for him to decide, patient only due to the overwhelming exhaustion, until Changyoon clears his throat and says, quiet, but still easily overheard in the otherwise silent room.

"I think I could fall for him too."

"I'll hold you to that," Minkyun tries to joke, but he wishes that the smile he sends Changyoon right then didn't feel as bittersweet as it does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) the cat part wasn't planned, i'm just traumatized
> 
> 2) oh btw the title is from a day6 song pls listen to it it's sad and it slaps
> 
> \+ ofc my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ddonibell)


	2. fear is holding me down,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) yes i am BACK with MORE OF THIS FIC because i am UNABLE to STICK TO ORIGINAL PLANS   
>  let's just hope this doesn't end up longer than 3 chapters jfc
> 
> 2) btw this is ur casual reminder that i don't know shit about history if it's not photography/art related so any research put into this fic is, unfortunately, limited to the first page of google results
> 
> also this chapter is a tiny bit shorter than the last but i hope that u will like it anyway!!

The thing that comes with Minkyun exhausting himself by overusing the time-bending pocket watch is that he spends more time than usual in the present times rather than travelling back to the past in just a week, like he'd told Hyojin that he would.

It's some sort of a recompensation—or, at least, that's how he worded it while explaining the situation to Changyoon—that's what his body needs, Minkyun deemed. A time to relax, to rest. Just so he doesn't end up unconscious the next time he travels through time, because he doesn't want neither to risk it, nor to make Hyojin worry.

It does make him feel a bit guilty, though, not being able to keep his promise. Well, maybe it wasn't exactly a _promise_ , but it certainly felt like one when he'd said it.

But when he voiced that thought to Changyoon, the other frowned at him and threatened to hide the damn pocket watch, so, it's not even like he had that much choice in the matter.

He just hopes that Hyojin won't feel too lonely like this. Seungjoon could—and certainly will—keep him company, and Minkyun is well aware of that; but he's whipped and a tiny bit worried and maybe he's actually the one that can't help but miss Hyojin so damn much and not the other way around. At least he's self-aware. That's a start.

Even though he's obviously sulking about not being able to see Hyojin, time seems to pass by surprisingly quickly. One would think that the days would mercilessly stretch out for Minkyun, and maybe if he stayed alone at his own place, that would probably be the case. But. He decides to keep bothering Changyoon instead, because that's the one thing that never gets boring.

At this point, he might as well just move in with the other. Surely Changyoon wouldn't mind too much. With Minkyun disappearing as often as he does, he probably wouldn't even see a difference. In any case, that's what Minkyun tells himself.

It's a Saturday when the doorbell suddenly rings and Minkyun's soul nearly leaves his mortal body. They literally _just_ finished lunch, one that they both enjoyed making just as much as actually eating, and unlike him, Changyoon doesn't seem at all surprised. He probably was expecting guests and didn't even bother to inform Minkyun beforehand.

Whatever compliments he told Changyoon that morning, he takes them all back. At least until he knows who, exactly, is the person that rang the doorbell.

So he follows the other to open the door, and instead of the one person that he kind of expected to see, to his relief, there are two.

Well. Jaeyoung does look a bit uncomfortable when he notices Minkyun standing in the back, but he schools his expression soon enough that no one besides him notices. And Minkyun doesn't blame him, really. They're not exactly close—actually, they only know each other through Changyoon. Minkyun isn't even sure if he ever saw the other outside this exact house. So it's no wonder that they're a bit reserved around each other.

It's okay, though. He can ignore the awkwardness, because right after Jaeyoung comes in Yuto, and the boy sends him a smile and a small wave so all in all, this shouldn't be too bad.

Before he even knows it, they're playing Uno. Or Changyoon and Yuto are, because Minkyun and Jaeyoung both already won and now the others are battling for the third place, both brooding like they're silently contemplating murder. Minkyun is honestly just glad he isn't a part of that.

It's a bit funny to watch, though, especially since Yuto always seemed to him like the kind to demolish everyone and finish first, yet here he is, with over twenty cards threatening to slip out from his grasp and even though he's quiet, the glare that he sends Changyoon says more than any words possibly could.

Changyoon, on the other hand, keeps mumbling swears under his breath and the betrayed face that he makes when Yuto places a draw four card couldn't be any more hilarious.

So. Yes. Minkyun is actually enjoying himself.

That is, before he feels someone tap on his shoulder and he lifts a puzzled gaze at a troubled looking Jaeyoung.

It's confusing, but Minkyun realizes that they're the only ones already finished with the game, so if Jaeyoung needs some help, or something, Minkyun is really his only choice at the moment.

That's why he doesn't really question it and follows after the other to the kitchen. Changyoon is too absorbed in figuring out his next move to notice their disappearance, and Yuto sends them a baffled glance but fortunately doesn't call them out.

So that's how they end up alone, standing awkwardly on the cold kitchen tiles while Jaeyoung pours himself a glass of water and keeps a respectful distance between them.

Minkyun doesn't really know what to expect. Maybe if he knew the other better then he would try to crack some joke about calling a truce or reference the obvious vine that comes to mind, or something along these lines, but instead, he shifts his weight from one leg to the other before asking, "so, uh, what's up?"

Which isn't very eloquent of him but that's not really the point, anyway.

At least he isn't the only one that feels awkward, based on the fact that Jaeyoung looks a bit uneasy as he clears his throat and replies, "what's wrong with Changyoon?" and Minkyun only gets to blink, confused whether he heard that right, before Jaeyoung adds in, "he's been acting a bit off lately."

"Off?"

Now, Minkyun really wasn't expecting anything specific, but on his list of _things that Jaeyoung might possibly ask him about if given the chance_ Changyoon being weird didn't even make it in the top ten. And that's saying something.

So to say that the question throws him off a bit would be an understatement.

Jaeyoung shrugs, "I don't know, like, maybe not _off_ , but… different, somehow," which makes slightly more sense to Minkyun. After all, after they returned from the past, Changyoon did act a bit unlike himself, but that only lasted for around a day before everything fell into place again. Or at least, Minkyun thought it did. But maybe he was wrong about that, because the next thing he knows is that Jaeyoung squints at him, his gaze way too analytical for Minkyun's liking, "actually, you're both acting a bit weird. Did something happen between you two?"

Then his eyes light up in what Minkyun assumes must be understanding, before Jaeyoung points at him, determined, and says, "wait, don't tell me—you two finally got together?"

Minkyun startles, "what? _No_."

Honestly, it's a good thing that he doesn't yelp. As much as he feels the need to yell and run away, the noise would probably catch Changyoon's attention and just like that, he'd bribe Yuto to help him look for the two of them. He'd rather let the boys in question play Uno in (questionable) peace than have Changyoon notice their absence.

But that doesn't change the fact that he's losing his damn mind.

How the hell does Jaeyoung even know? There's no way that Minkyun has been so obvious about his feelings that even Jaeyoung, who only sees him once in a blue moon, would be aware of it.

And the question doesn't even make sense—Minkyun knows well enough that Changyoon isn't the least bit interested in him, not in a romantic way. In Hyojin? Sure, but him? No way.

Right. Hyojin.

That's probably why Jaeyoung would ask such a thing. Because Changyoon _is_ interested in someone, just not the person that Jaeyoung concluded. And it's such an understandable mistake, because he doesn't even know that Hyojin exists, least of all caught Changyoon's attention, so it's no wonder that he'd immediately think of the closest person to Changyoon that he's aware of.

If not for Hyojin, maybe Minkyun wouldn't disregard Jaeyoun's question so quickly, but under such circumstances, he doesn't dwell on it any more than needed.

The other doesn't even seem to believe him, though. He quirks an eyebrow, and he's scrutinizing Minkyun so closely that it makes him a bit uncomfortable, "are you sure?"

Minkyun scoffs.

"Yes, I am pretty damn sure that we didn't start dating," he mutters, and it comes out a bit harsher than he'd intended, so acting as damage repair, he adds humorously, "unless I'm unaware of something."

But then, Jaeyoung's reaction leaves him puzzled, because for some weird reason, the other shrugs again—so casual, as if he isn't currently messing with Minkyun's sanity—before he deadpans, "you've been pretty unaware of _that_ one thing for a while, that's for sure."

Well, isn't that unnecessarily cryptic. Minkyun's eyebrows furrow, "what thing?"

For a reason unknown to him, the other hesitates. He turns his head, avoiding Minkyun's gaze as he takes a sip.

"Man, it's not my secret to reveal," he whines out eventually, he actually whines, as if he wasn't making some eerie remarks that are probably a hint towards _something_ —something that Minkyun can't determine for the life of him—barely a few seconds ago, "either figure it out yourself or wait until Changyoon does something about it."

And that's it. That's the end of their conversations, because just like that, Jaeyoung pauses for a moment, looking a bit uncertain, before reaching out to pat Minkyun on the shoulder.

The action still comes off a bit awkward, but at the same time, somehow comforting? It's confusing, but Minkyun doesn't get to think about it too much because with that, Jaeyoung turns to leave, aforementioned cup of water in hand, and yells towards the other duo something among the lines of _so who's winning?_

And Minkyun doesn't have anything better to do than to follow him back into the living room. He's already used to Changyoon's theatrics so he doesn't even flinch when the boy screams back, "Yuto is fucking cheating!"

"I literally have more cards than you do."

A pause.

"Anyway!"

Though he still feels puzzled, Minkyun sits down on the floor next to Changyoon, and rests his head on Changyoon's shoulder. If he proceeds to whisper any hints, well, Yuto doesn't have to know.

Everything is fair in love and war, and this situation concerns both, so, going by that logic, it's probably double valid. Fair, but squared. Or something. He needs to work on this excuse in case Yuto actually notices his interventions and inevitably tries to strangle him.

  


►I

  


It isn't until Jaeyoung and Yuto leave hours later that Minkyun brings up the pocket watch. Again. Because he thinks that enough time has passed between now and the last time he'd used it so surely it should be safe for him to time travel once more.

It's logical, right? If bending time once a week doesn't take a toll on him, then doing so after twice as much time should be more than fine. Minkyun doesn't see why it wouldn't work.

This time, Changyoon finally looks convinced, too. Only to a certain degree, but Minkyun will take that over the alternative; so Minkyun is pretty sure that if he took out the pocket watch right at this moment, the other _probably_ wouldn't chuck it out the window. Probably.

Minkyun doesn't really want to find out, though, so he warns that he'll be off in around an hour, just to give Changyoon some time to adjust. That, and for himself to get ready as well, of course. Because appearing in the middle of Hyojin's living room in the same outfit that he's wearing right now wouldn't be too easy to explain if Hyojin had any guests at home.

Maybe if it was Seungjoon then the reaction wouldn't be so bad, but other than that, Minkyun doesn't want to imagine any unfortunate scenarios.

There's one thing he notices while changing into a more fitting outfit, though. It's almost suspiciously quiet while he does so, which is weird, because Changyoon seemed full of energy not that long ago.

Minkyun squints at the bedroom door. Despite being an inanimate object, it seems to judge him right back. Or maybe it's just the weird silence that makes him project his own emotions into everything around.

Either way, he tries to shrug it off and exits the room, wandering around until he finally finds Changyoon in the corner of the living room.

He's quiet as he stands in front of a bookshelf, seemingly staring at something in his hold, but his back faces Minkyun so he can't really tell, especially not from such a distance. So he makes his way over, just as silent, as to not alert the other, before he's close enough to peek over his shoulder.

As it turns out, the thing in question is actually a picture. A framed one, at that. Changyoon holds it gently, like it's something delicate and precious to him, though Minkyun doesn't really get the reason why.

He only needs to take one look at it before he knows exactly what it displays and when precisely it was taken. It's, surprisingly, a photo of the two of them. A selfie from over a year ago, back when Changyoon had a whole different hair color and hadn't cut it so shortly just yet; back then, Minkyun remembers experimenting with his own haircut as well, but he definitely prefers his current one. So he scrunches his nose at the sight.

In the image, Changyoon is staring right into the camera while Minkyun smiles directly at him. The way he peers down at Changyoon isn't exactly a way one would look at a friend, but the other was always oblivious to that, so Minkyun isn't worried about being found out even if the photo makes it so much more obvious.

All in all, it's a cute picture, even though Minkyun had no idea that Changyoon ever had it framed.

The fact makes his chest feel a bit funny.

In an attempt to get himself together, Minkyun takes a deep breath, before saying in an obnoxiously cutesy voice, " _aw_ , are you reminiscing?"

The words cause Changyoon to flinch, clearly startled, before he whips his head around to face Minkyun. He didn't even realize that he's been ominously looming over the other this entire time, but that only makes the situation more hilarious to him, so he stays in place instead of scooting back, and offers Changyoon a smile.

If it looks more like a smirk, then, well. That's not his fault.

Changyoon frowns at him, though lightly, as if he can't even be bothered to actually look angry. On the other hand, the blush on the tips of his ears hints at the boy feeling flustered.

Probably by Minkyun's remark. Definitely not because of their proximity.

He watches as Changyoon's shoulders raise just a tad bit, in a subconscious reaction as if to hide the object in his hand, though he doesn't actually try to get it out of Minkyun's view. Instead, he glances down at it again, and he sounds a bit dazed when he mutters back, "no. I'm just—thinking."

Minkyun quirks up an eyebrow.

For some reason, he's reminded of Jaeyoung's words from hours before. Maybe he was right. Maybe Changyoon _has_ been acting a bit weird.

He's definitely doing so right now, but Minkyun is a good friend and isn't going to bring that up.

"Must be exhausting for you," he replies instead, and heaves out a wounded huff when Changyoon shoves him in the chest.

"You're such an ass," he hisses, while Minkyun takes a moment to recover. It's only then that Changyoon finally turns around, bringing the picture flush to his chest like it needs to be protected from everything evil, Minkyun included. He doesn't comment on that, but he does squint at Changyoon accusingly, and the other glares back.

"Anyway, now that you're here," Changyoon pauses, his grip on the photo relaxing slightly, "I was actually wondering if you could give this to Hyojin."

Minkyun blinks.

He drops his gaze towards the object in question, then drags his eyes back up. Changyoon is looking at him expectantly, as if his question made perfect sense.

"Why?"

It's Changyoon's turn to look confused for just a second, before he replies, "he was interested in photography, right? He's probably never seen anything besides a daguerreotype, or maybe a talbotype, so… I just thought that he might like this. A picture in full color. Laminated, and all that."

With that, Changyoon drifts off, extending his hand towards the other, the framed picture now hanging awkwardly between them, but before Minkyun could say anything Changyoon adds, "besides, it's not just any photo, it's the two of us. I'm sure Hyojin would appreciate a nice picture of his lover boy."

Minkyun takes a careful hold of it, ridiculously aware of its weight in his hand, beforr he sends Changyoon an unimpressed look, "don't call me that."

The other tilts his head, acting all innocent despite knowing exactly what Minkyun is talking about. He shrugs, "but it's true? He literally called you love."

Now, Minkyun is already used to that term of endearment, at least when it comes from Hyojin. But for some reason, when he hears Changyoon use that same word, it makes him feel the same exact way like when Hyojin first called him that. Which shouldn't be happening, given the fact that they're _not together_ and Minkyun _definitely_ shouldn't have feelings for his best friend, but even if he keeps reminding himself that, it doesn't change the fact that his heart threatens to leap out of his chest at this exact moment.

So what does Minkyun do with that knowledge? The classic, of course. He represses it immediately.

Turning to the side to at least somewhat hide the stupid flush on his face, he clears his throat while tucking the framed picture closer to himself. His mind is yelling at him to change the topic, which usually wouldn't be that hard for him—he's great at social interaction, in his own humble opinion—but right now he scrambles to remember Changyoon's previous request in an attempt to save face.

If Changyoon ever finds out how much his words and actions actually affect him, that's going to be the end of Minkyun for sure.

"So about the picture," he rushes to say, and the other eyes him curiously but thankfully doesn't say anything, "I'm not your delivery boy, but I can bring it with me just this once."

"This once," Changyoon repeats, and Minkyun doesn't even have to see him to know that he rolls his eyes. It's obvious just by the tone of his voice, "you're too whipped for Hyojin to refuse bringing him any gifts, but, sure. This once. If you say so."

Minkyun frowns, but doesn't try to deny Changyoon's words, knowing that it would be a futile task. The boy has heard him ramble about Hyojin for hours on end; he wouldn't believe anything Minkyun could say at this moment.

"Now," Changyoon lifts his hand, pointing right at Minkyun's chest like he's about to poke him, "go. You've already made him wait for too long."

Minkyun dives down, snapping at Changyoon's fingers, but the other pulls back quickly enough to avoid getting bitten. He sends Minkyun a playful glare and Minkyun can't help but compare it to Hyojin's sad smile the last time they parted.

Tired of his own annoying thoughts, he doesn't wait for any farewell, simply reaching down for his watch and ignoring the way his throat feels tight as the time and space starts to shift around him.

  


◄◄

  


There are two things that Minkyun notices as he materializes in the middle of a corridor in Hyojin's house.

One, Hyojin is home. And two, he's not exactly alone.

Which Minkyun honestly kind of expected to happen at some point (because what are the chances that _every_ time Minkyun visits not a single person would witness him doing so?) but at least it isn't some stranger that would mess up his plan but the one person he'd expected to see, if this ever occured.

Seungjoon is leaning on the doorway, clad in heavy boots and a coat. Given the fact that he isn't trying to take them off, Minkyun supposes he isn't barely coming in, but actually leaving. Or, is planning on leaving, but he stalls a bit, despite the cold autumn air that spills into the house through the open doorway.

Hyojin doesn't seem to mind though. At least that's what Minkyun guesses, because it's only been a couple of seconds since his arrival so it's not like he could really tell, especially when Hyojin's back is facing him as the two speak.

Fortunately it doesn't actually take too long until one of them spots him.

Seungjoon's eyes wander around, and he meets Minkyun's gaze over Hyojin's shoulder. At first he doesn't even react, but then he takes a double take and lets out a shriek like he'd witnessed a ghost but the sound dies down almost immediately after, when the recognition truly kicks in.

But in turn, his reaction startles Hyojin, too, so in the next second there are two pairs of eyes staring at him like a couple of deer caught in headlights and Minkyun clears his throat before offering them a grin, "well, hello there."

In reply, Seungjoon nods at him, just as Hyojin lets out something between a laugh and a scoff. The latter scurries up to him before stopping, looking torn between hugging Minkyun or shoving him lightly, which Minkyun completely understands. He _had_ been away for far longer than he'd said he would.

In the end, though, Hyojin chooses the first option, even if the embrace only lasts a couple of seconds. As he takes a step back, he squeezes Minkyun's palm and says, "that wasn't just a week."

His tone isn't accusatory; if anything, he just sounds confused. So Minkyun smiles, hoping that it comes off just as apologetic as he feels, "I'm sorry. All this travelling took a toll on me, and Changyoon threatened me into resting."

A huff of laughter sounds from the doorway. There's a flash of relief in Hyojin's eyes before he nods, "sounds like him."

"Yeah. Now I know not to time travel _too_ often," he agrees, then glances from Hyojin to Seungjoon, and it's his turn to prod, "what were you two up to?"

Seungjoon raises an eyebrow at the question, leaning even more of his weight on the doorway, "wouldn't you like to know."

Minkyun blinks. The tone of Seungjoon's voice makes it sound like he's flirting, somewhat. Either that, or he's trying to sound all mysterious. He may have woken up that day and decided to cause problems on purpose, for all that Minkyun knows. Which is also the motto that Minkyun lives by, so, he can't be _too_ annoyed at his teasing.

"Yes, actually," he replies, deciding to go along with it, "I'm pretty sure that's, like, the whole point of asking."

Before Seungjoon can reply with another taunting comment, Hyojin elbows him without even sparing him a glance and says, "Ignore him, he's insufferable today."

The words earn him a beliwered look from Seungjoon, who repeats, "insufferable, you say?" and with that, he stares at Minkyun in a way that almost makes him shiver and adds, "I'll _show_ you insufferable."

"Seungjoon, don't you fucking—"

Minkyun doesn't even have the time to feel surprised at Hyojin cussing, because the next thing he knows, Seungjoon strides up to him, hip-checking Hyojin out of the way, and he takes Minkyun's free hand, sandwiching it between his own palms.

Seungjoon looks up at him with this weird determination practically radiating off of him and all Minkyun can do is blink back at him, nothing short of perplexed.

"So I've heard a bit about how your relationship with Hyojin works," he states, all cryptic, tilting his head toward Hyojin who lets out a long suffering sigh, "and I thought it's really interesting, also, it's probably only fair to ask you, so. May I date your beloved?"

Today is, truly, full of surprises.

Minkyun parts his lips, just to close them again. It's not like his lack of reply really matters much, because soon Seungjoon is already speaking again, "I mean, I don't want you to see me as some competition, but a part of this relationship, and for this to work, we all must agree, right? You're already together, so I figured I should ask for your blessing, first."

Which… actually, does sound pretty sensible. Minkyun just can't wrap his head around Seungjoon directing this question at _him_ , of all people.

He's so confused by being put in the spotlight that he doesn't even think to question since when is Seungjoon even interested in Hyojin—honestly, Minkyun would have never guessed, but maybe he just doesn't spend enough time around Seungjoon to notice—so he ends up saying, "shouldn't you ask Hyojin instead?

But then Hyojin chimes in, "we've already discussed this, actually, a few hours ago. And… we decided that it's only right to let you know before making anything official. If you agree, that is," he pauses, and his expression sours a bit before he sends Seungjoon a _look_ , "though _you_ didn't have to be so theatrical about it."

The other makes a face, "but where's the fun, otherwise?"

Before the two of them can actually start to argue, Minkyun tries to distract them, so he waves his hand to catch their attention. Successfully. So, with the both of them staring at him, Minkyun clears his throat and says, "of course I agree—I mean, if you both want this, then I don't see any reason not to."

Hyojin makes a satisfied sound, as if he was expecting this kind of answer, and Seungjoon shimmies in place in some kind of a weird victory dance—or at least, that's what Minkyun assumes it's supposed to be—but then, just to make sure, Minkyun adds in, "but, _we_ are keeping things platonic, right?" and with that, he points to himself and then at Seungjoon, who seems a bit surprised at the sudden question.

"That's fine with me," he replies easily, but then the corner of his lips tilts up, and he sends Minkyun a smirk, "unless you want a piece of this," and he gestures towards himself, but Hyojin quickly smacks at his hands, murmuring something about inappropriate quips.

Going along with the joke, Minkyun drags his gaze up and down Seungjoon's figure, before bursting out laughing, "thanks for the invitation, but I'll have to decline."

The other shrugs, and there's that. The joke is over, but at least things are settled, now. And Minkyun is happy for them, really, he'd always had a feeling that Hyojin's feelings regarding Seungjoon went past what one would describe as platonic, even if Hyojin didn't speak of him as often as Minkyun did about Changyoon.

The fact that one, Minkyun was right, and two, these feelings are actually reciprocated, only comes as a pleasant surprise.

Though there's one problem, and it's that, during their conversation, Minkyun grew progressively colder. It only takes one glance to confirm his suspicion.

That is, the door is still wide open. Minkyun brings it up, and the other two turn to stare at it, before Hyojin looks pointedly at Seungjoon's boots.

The latter clears his throat and takes a step back, then another, before scurrying off to stand outside again. He leans on the doorway once more, and he gestures for Hyojin to come closer.

And when the other does, Seungjoon whispers something into Hyojin's ear before nodding to Minkyun as a goodbye. Minkyun only has the time to wave back at him before Hyojin closes the door behind Seungjoon.

Turning to face Minkyun again, Hyojin sends him a smile, "thank you for putting up with him."

Minkyun nods, "usually it's the other way around, but sure, you're welcome, I guess."

Hyojin bumps his shoulder playfully, and Minkyun kind of wants to tease him, maybe comment that Hyojin and Seungjoon will make a cute couple, or something among these lines, but he doesn't want to test his luck.

Seungjoon already played on his nerves today; if Minkyun did the same, he'd probably end up exiled from the bedroom for the night. And that's the last thing he'd want to happen. He hadn't cuddled Hyojin for too long for his liking, so, all he ends up doing is smiling back at him.

It's only then that Hyojin notices that Minkyun didn't actually come empty handed. He takes a step closer, peering at the back of the picture frame, "what is this?"

Minkyun glances down. He almost forgot about it because of their previous conversation, but now that Hyojin brought it up, he remembers Changyoon's ridiculous (though cute) request. He cracks a smile, "a gift."

Hyojin lifts his head, meeting Minkyun's gaze, "from you?"

In reply, he shakes his head, before extending his hand. He turns the picture, so that it faces Hyojin this time, and he explains, "from Changyoon, actually."

And then, he watches.

Maybe he's biased. Okay, he most probably is. Definitely, even. But the way Hyojin's eyes widen the moment he realizes what he's looking at must be the most adorable thing in the whole wide world.

He takes the picture and brings it close to his face, examining it from different angles, as if he can't quite believe that it's real. It's understandable, of course, how starry eyed Hyojin gets. At that moment, Minkyun feels a bit bad that Changyoon didn't get to witness Hyojin's reaction to his own gift—because he knows, he'll remember Hyojin's awed look for a long time. It's almost fascinating, how delighted Hyojin is by something that's just a part of daily life to Minkyun or Changyoon.

Though, Minkyun guesses that's what comes with such a gap between the time periods they belong to.

"I love it," Hyojin murmurs, seemingly unable to tear his eyes away from the picture. The sight makes Minkyun ridiculously happy.

"I'll make sure to tell him that."

Hyojin nods, though it's like he's too absorbed in the gift to even think of a reply. He shuffles closer to Minkyun, pointing at the photo; or, more specifically, the Minkyun from the photo, "I remember this hairstyle."

Now, normally, Minkyun would wince at such a comment, because in his opinion the hairstyle in question isn't as flattering as he'd hoped it would be, back when he just got it—but the way Hyojin says it, with this overflowing fondness in his voice, makes him think that maybe it isn't actually that bad. Not if Hyojin likes it.

He doesn't even realize until a few seconds later that he's grinning like a fool, but he can't do anything about it, not when Hyojin turns all his attention to Changyoon.

"He's really cute," Hyojin comments, hand twitching like he wants to touch the picture itself but he's scared he'd end up wiping the image off, somehow, "I get why you like him so much."

Minkyun pauses.

The words sound so similar to what Changyoon told him about Hyojin before, for a moment he wonders whether he actually heard that right. But he's sure he did, and the other doesn't take it back, and it's just a tiny bit ironic that they both would admit to the same exact thing without even realizing it.

But it's also a bit endearing.

Hyojin elbows him lightly, then, "though, you're literally staring at him like he'd hung all the stars. God, why are you so obvious?" he quips, and he doesn't sound jealous—quite the opposite actually. There's this glint in his eye when he says it, teasing, "it's so clear that you're head over heels for him, how didn't he realize this yet?"

How didn't he, indeed.

Minkyun bites his lip to stop himself from replying. There's one logical explanation as to why; he doesn't look at Minkyun that way, so he doesn't search for it, doesn't even notice.

Even though Minkyun would rather take this secret to the grave, at times like this one, he silently wishes that Changyoon _did_ notice.

Maybe if he got rejected, it would be easier to get over this stupid crush.

Though Minkyun doesn't really believe that.

  


►I

  


Two days later, Hyojin brings up a question that Minkyun never actually expected him to.

"Could I travel with you?" he'd asked, sounding almost casual, if not for the way he gripped the sleeve of his coat. Like a lifeline, the only thing keeping him grounded. Minkyun doesn't even know why he's this nervous in the first place.

He'd been in the middle of eating breakfast, having slept in for a bit longer than the other, while Hyojin got ready to head out for work. It's still early, but Minkyun thinks there's isn't enough time to actually discuss this topic, if Hyojin wants to hear anything besides a straightforward _yes_. It's bad timing, simple as that. He has no idea why Hyojin would ask such a question now, specifically.

He takes a sip of tea as a way to stall replying, to think of the best way to word his thoughts, "of course you could. We'd just need to... prepare for it, I guess?"

The other stops fidgeting with his jacket, glancing up at Minkyun. Now, he looks more curious than anything, "why?"

"So you'll know what you're getting into," Minkyun replies, shrugging. He knows that traveling for the first time isn't the easiest thing, mentally, rather than physically. But he's got the feeling that Hyojin will get used to it faster than Changyoon will, "I don't want you to freak out, for one. Also, we need to know just how much time you can spend away without people noticing your absence."

Hyojin nods, slowly. He's staring off into space before he says, somewhat absently, "I guess I could take a day off… or even two. Maybe. We'll see."

And that's how much they get to consider before Hyojin remembers to check the hour and leaves with a rushed goodbye thrown over his shoulder. Minkyun only hums in reply, too engrossed in his own thoughts to actually say anything.

It takes him a while to finish eating breakfast because he's too busy pondering what's necessary for Hyojin to know before attempting to bend time with Minkyun; that, and how to prepare the other for everything he's going to witness.

For one, he thinks, staying at Changyoon's home the whole time goes without saying—Hyojin is definitely _not_ ready to go out, much less interact with people from present times. There's so much to show him, so much to explain, but it's best to take it slow as to not overwhelm him.

Going back to the past is easier, in a way, than travelling to the future, because one has at least _some_ idea about how everything looks and works. Obviously, it's still shocking the first few times one does it, but it's easier to get used to it. On the other hand, the future? If not for Minkyun or Changyoon, Hyojin wouldn't know a single thing about it. Even now, he still doesn't know that much.

Minkyun can only hope that the shock won't be too bad for him. So, taking it slow it is.

When he realizes that he's done with breakfast, it doesn't take too long until he deems that staying inside, all alone, is too boring for him. But then he gets an idea.

The rest of the day he spends bothering Seungjoon. Minkyun drags him out for a walk in the gardens and they bicker over who's a better boyfriend before finally coming to an agreement that there's no such thing. As Minkyun finds out, the two of them actually _bond_ over their shared love for Hyojin, so their friendship unexpectedly improves a bit.

By the end of the day, they both end up waiting for Hyojin to come home, and when he does, he seems pleasantly surprised.

But they've still got a topic left to discuss, so eventually Minkyun decides that Seungjoon's presence doesn't cause any problems and carefully brings it up.

"Hyojin?" he calls, and the said boy hums in reply. He's sitting on Seungjoong's lap in one of those familiar armchairs, and he looks more than content. Minkyun honestly thinks it's a bit endearing, "remember what you asked me this morning?"

At first, Hyojin's eyebrows furrow, but then his face lights up in realization, "oh, yeah," and until now, he's been leaning into Seungjoon's chest but now he sits up straighter, while Seungjoon sends Minkyun a questioning look, "I… I want to visit Changyoon, too."

That's what really gets Seungjoon's attention. Minkyun is sure he recognizes the name; for one, he'd mentioned the boy a couple times while chatting with him, and he's pretty sure Hyojin told the other about Changyoon's visit as well. Seungjoon, Minkyun notes amusedly, immediately looks interested, "you're going to the future?"

Even though Hyojin mutters a _don't know yet_ , the other still looks as excited, snapping his gaze up to meet Minkyun's eye before asking, "can I come with?"

And Minkyun wishes he could agree just as easily, but then he takes a moment to really think it through. He knows for a fact that taking one person with him doesn't affect him much, but would taking two people work just as well? Could it still go wrong, somehow? If it _did_ work, there's no promise that Minkyun would come out fine, now that he knows that too much time travel doesn't do him any good. Would taking both Hyojin _and_ Seungjoon with him exhaust him even more than the last time he travelled with Changyoon alone?

There's another problem, too. It _is_ the future for them, so they're bound to be shocked by all the differences. Minkyun imagines it wouldn't be too hard to slowly get one of them used to the future, one small step after another, but it wouldn't be so easy with two people simultaneously.

So as much as he wishes he could say yes, he ends up shaking his head, sending Seungjoon an apologetic look.

"I don't know if taking two people with me would be wise," he explains, and Seungjoon's smile slips out of his face, so he rushes to add, "but you could still travel with me some other time, you know."

The words seem to cheer up the other, at least a bit, and he nods, taking the information in, "another time, then."

With that out of the way, Minkyun turns towards Hyojin again, "when would it be possible for you to travel?"

The other takes a moment to think about it, "I'm free from work in two days, so, maybe tomorrow evening?"

Minkyun nods, making a mental note. That means he's still got a lot of time to explain to Hyojin everything he strictly needs to know, and maybe even more.

"Wait," Seungjoon chimes in, eyebrows furrowed like he's just realized that something doesn't add up, "you're already bending time, so… couldn't you just travel and come back basically on the same day?"

Minkyun winces.

"It's… not that easy," he starts, then pauses, trying to figure out how to explain it in the easiest way, "time travel isn't exactly reliable, not with my pocket watch, at least. If I spend a lot of time in one time period, then when I want to come back to another one, I tend to miss a few days, a week even. It's easier if you've already lived through something and want to change it, since you already have a specific time in mind, but if I want to travel, let's say, a bit ahead of when I last met Hyojin, then… that _bit_ doesn't actually pinpoint a specific time frame, so it leaves some room for error."

He glances at Hyojin, then drags his gaze to Seungjoon to check if they both get what he means. The two are staring at him with varying degrees of understanding, so he counts that as a success.

"That makes sense," Hyojin says, nodding slowly. He avoids Minkyun's gaze when he adds, "I mean, you've been gone for a month, this time."

Minkyun is well aware that there's no way it actually happens, but it sure feels like his heart stops for a moment. He stares at Hyojin, caught completely off guard and he's silent for a second before repeating, "a _month_?"

And if the tone of voice comes out higher than intended, he tries to pay it no mind. Hyojin is, most probably, already used to how loud he can get.

Seungjoon inches closer, clearly intrigued by his surprise, "why? How long did you stay in the future?"

"Around… two weeks."

Hyojin's mouth drops open, while Seungjoon whistles. Minkyun somehow relates to them both.

"So that's why you have to plan it out so carefully," Seungjoon mutters, and it takes Minkyun a moment to realize that he's referring to his trip with Hyojin. Probably because he's still a bit dumbstruck. He blinks, wishing that the action alone could clear his mind.

"Yeah," he agrees, dropping his gaze to the floor. It helps him get over the shock, if only a tiny bit, "I mean, I could still _try_ to bring Hyojin back as soon as possible, but I can't promise anything," then, he glances at Seungjoon and he adds, "so if I travel back to the time _before_ you confessed then it's totally not my fault."

Seungjoon makes a baffled sound, kind of similar to a deflating balloon, and Minkyun isn't sure whether he wants to laugh or if he's impressed, "hey! Don't ruin this timeline, I like it here!"

And Minkyun doesn't plan on doing so, but he's a little shit so he continues to tease the other while Hyojin laughs at Seungjoon's misery.

All in all, a great way to finish the day.

  


►►

  


Minkyun is already used to the feeling that comes with bending time, the uncomfortable pull from deep inside him like it's trying to tug him into all directions at once; because at that one moment they're everywhere and nowhere at the same time, existing somewhere just outside the time and space itself.

It's a whole different experience with someone beside him, though.

He'd noticed it the first time Changyoon travelled with him, and he feels it this time as well. There's just something different about it with Hyojin holding tightly onto the pocket watch and to Minkyun's other hand, too.

Maybe it's the extra awareness that he's not alone, or the fact that it's Hyojin specifically, and not just any person, but it feels almost magical, in a way, that split second spent beyond the world as they know it.

And then he lifts his gaze from the pocket watch and they're already in Changyoon's living room, notably smaller than the one in Hyojin's house but familiar in its coziness. The sight of Changyoon sprawled on the couch reminds him of the day when he first brought up wanting to travel with Minkyun, and it feels like so much time has passed even though it wasn't even a month since then, at least not in Minkyun's point of view.

He feels Hyojin's hold on his palm tighten; barely a squeeze, but it catches his attention nonetheless. So he glances down at the other and he's alarmed to see just how pale Hyojin looks. He hasn't even seen anything yet, though instead of looking around, he stares off into space, like his mind is somewhere far far away and despite them holding hands, the next thing Minkyun knows is that Hyojin's legs give up under him.

So, a few things happen simultaneously.

One, Hyojin hits the ground, positively knocked out. Most probably fainted, but they'll have to make sure.

Two, Minkyun yells. In his defense, the last thing he'd expected to happen was for Hyojin to lose consciousness after bending time. Minkyun had never done that. Changyoon hadn't either. He didn't even consider that a possibility, so obviously he gets a bit spooked.

And three, Changyoon nearly jumps out of his skin, awoken from a nap by the chaos happening around him. He blinks groggily, but then his eyes widen almost comically as he takes in the scene before him, and he rushes to crouch by Hyojin, leaning down and waiting.

"He's breathing," he notes, relief evident in his voice, and Minkyun feels himself relax a bit as well.

"Thank God," he replies, lowering to the floor, too, so they're all on the same level, "we literally just got here, so I guess he only passed out because of the time bending process… still, it's weird. This never happened before."

With that, he looks pointedly at Hyojin's very much unconscious face. He's lying on his back, which is fortunate, because Minkyun would feel even more guilty if Hyojin fell face-first to the ground, all due to travelling with Minkyun.

From up close, he can actually see that his chest is indeed rising every now and then, so, yes, he's breathing alright. He just hopes that Hyojin isn't hurt.

He doesn't see anything on the floor that the other could have actually knocked his head against, but just to make sure, he turns Hyojin's head just enough to delicately feel for any gash. His fingers come out free of any blood, so there's that, though Hyojin might end up with a bruise, for all that Minkyun knows.

Unsure what to do, he loosens the collar of Hyojin's shirt, then turns to Changyoon, "what are we supposed to do?"

But the other looks just as confused as him, or maybe he's just extremely nervous. He stutters a bit when he replies, "I, uh, I'm not sure? Should we lift his legs? Or move him to lie on the couch? Wait, no, we probably shouldn't move him, right?" he pauses, reaching his hands towards Hyojin but then pulling back, hesitant, "fuck, my mind is blank."

Fortunately before they could panic further, Hyojin comes to. Or, at least, he opens his eyes, then squints at the two of them. It's easy to tell that he's still somewhat lightheaded, but he sounds almost normal when he asks, "what happened?"

"You scared us to death, that's what happened," Changyoon mutters at the same time as Minkyun says simply, "you fainted," and if Minkyun wasn't still worried he may have laughed at Changyoon's words. As it stands, though, he peers at Hyojin and prompts, "do you feel alright?"

The other winces slightly, "I mean, definitely not feeling my best… but I'm okay."

Changyoon squints at him, as if not fully believing Hyojin's words, and Minkyun hums, considering his words. When Hyojin moves like he's planning to stand up, both Changyoon and Minkyun rush to stop him. The latter splays his hand on Hyojin's chest, pressing lightly until he lies down again, and Changyoon holds onto his shoulder, looking for any signs that Hyojin would attempt to rise up once more.

Minkyun murmurs, "you should probably stay like this for a moment, until we're sure you're actually better."

The other makes a face, "but do I have to sit on the floor?"

"We're here, too," Changyoon reminds, and Minkyun nods before properly lying down next to Hyojin. He reaches out to hold Hyojin's hand and adds, "yeah, we can just chill for a few minutes."

And when Changyoon does the same, Hyojin finally seems to accept his fate. They stay like this, silent, and Minkyun rubs the back of Hyojin's palm with his thumb, hoping to bring him some comfort.

Then, he closes his eyes and lets his mind wander.

There's something uplifting about spending time with both of the people who are so dear to his heart. It's something he didn't even think was possible not that long ago, and yet here they are. They don't even need to actually say anything for Minkyun to feel so ridiculously happy to be in their presence.

He won't voice that thought, not any time soon, because he doesn't want to make Hyojin and Changyoon uncomfortable with how sappy he is, but, well. He can still think it.

"Why are you grinning like that?" he hears Changyoon jibe, so he opens his eyes and replies, "what, can't I enjoy this moment?"

"What's there to enjoy?" Hyojin chimes in, though he actually sounds curious, and not sarcastic, like Minkyun assumes he was trying to, "we're sprawled on the floor after I've just fainted. What could be amusing about this?"

Okay, Minkyun takes that back. They're practically asking for him to say sappy stuff. So, still smiling, he turns to look at the ceiling and says, "I'm just happy that we're together again."

Immediately, Changyoon groans. From the corner of his eye, Minkyun sees him stand up and pat his clothes down, before he says, voice a bit strained, "gross. I'm leaving."

When Minkyun catches a glimpse of his face, though, he's considerably flushed, so maybe he didn't actually dislike Minkyun's words _that_ much, if he's blushing.

"But this is your house?" Hyojin calls out, and the other pauses, considers it, faltering for a few seconds. Minkyun has trouble keeping his laughter in.

A beat passes and Changyoon says, with a tone of finality, "I'm going to the kitchen, then. No food for you heathens."

All Minkyun can do in reply is whine, and it's Hyojin's turn to laugh. Looks like he's already back to feeling good, the traitor.

Sulking, Minkyun turns to lie on his side, so that his back is facing the other, but after a moment he feels Hyojin sneaking up to him, then reaching out for his hand. For a guy that never liked physical affection from Minkyun back when they weren't together yet, Hyojin sure doesn't hold back from clinging to him now. Not that Minkyun's complaining. He enjoys it just as much as the other, if not even more.

The last thing he'd expected from bringing Hyojin to present times was to end up basically cuddling with him on the floor of Changyoon's living room.

It's a welcome surprise, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i'm a madman yes i'm making the ot3 into an ot4 (or maybe more 👀)
> 
> \+ please say something if u liked this chapter bc i'm not sure if i'm gonna have the energy to finish this fic otherwise sksnkdm


End file.
